


Ponytail Craze

by SummerStormFlower



Series: happy hearts and souls [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Blind Webby, Family Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Holly Duck, Injury, Peter Duck - Freeform, Sibling Love, Trans Huey Duck, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Holly sprained her arm and needs help with her hair. Can any of her siblings actually give her a real ponytail?!?!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: happy hearts and souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Ponytail Craze

When Holly started to grow her hair out, Uncle Donald helped her take care of it. He helped her brush, braid, put up, and even cut her hair. Mainly because they didn’t have any extra cash for haircuts. But he was surprisingly good at it. 

Holly knew by now how to do her own hair. It was kinda hard when her good arm was in a cast though. She’d twisted it in an accident during gym class. 

And since Uncle Donald wasn’t home today, she’d gone to Webby for help putting a ponytail in her hair. 

It... wasn’t going exactly as planned. 

“Ow! Webby, quit poking me in the eye!” Holly barked, rubbing at her right eye. That was the third time Webby had practically stabbed the hairbrush against her eyelid. 

“Sorry!” Webby said, feeling around Holly’s head. They were in front of the mirror, but that of course didn’t help her. 

Holly huffed. “Why are you so bad at this?”

“It’s not because I’m blind, it’s because I never do my own hair,” Webby replied, combing the back of Holly’s hair up and gathering it in her hand. 

“You don’t do your hair? How come is it always so perfect then?” Holly asked, flinching when Webby accidentally pulled too hard on one of her curls. 

Webby frowned. “I have perfect hair?”

With Webby’s hands on her head, Holly knew Webby could feel her nodding. 

A few more moments of Webby pulling on her hair and poking her eye, she was finally done. 

“There. How is it?” Webby asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

Holly looked at her reflection. Her ponytail was tilted and only half her hair was actually in it. 

“No offence, but not good,” she said. 

“Well whatever. I’m no hairdresser,” Webby said, jumping on Holly’s bed. 

Holly rolled her eyes. “I just asked you for a simple ponytail.”

Webby shrugged. “Next time, don’t ask the blind girl.”

“You literally just said it wasn’t because you were blind.”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Holly turned around in her chair. Peter was waving in the doorway. 

{Hey bro} Holly signed. 

“Hey, need some help?” Peter asked slowly, as he signed back. 

“Hi Peter!” Webby waved, sitting up.

Peter watched her lips carefully before responding, “Hi Webs.”

Then suddenly, Dewey came charging into the room. “Hey, everybody’s hanging out in here, so I am too!” he exclaimed, jumping beside Webby. 

“You’re supposed to knock!” Holly berated, as Peter went to stand behind her chair and undo her crocked ponytail. 

Dewey scoffed, laying against Webby’s arm. “I never knock.”

Webby smirked mischievously and started tickling him, making Dewey howl with laughter. 

Holly growled, “You’re supposed to.”

Peter watched the way their mouths moved, then chuckled. 

{Could you do a ponytail, Pete?} Holly asked. 

Peter nodded and grabbed Holly’s brush, frowning at it uncertainly for a moment, and then began combing Holly’s hair up. 

After a few moments of Peter tying knots in her elastic, Holly had to stop him. 

“You’re doing it wrong!” she exclaimed, taking the elastic away from Peter. 

{Well excuse me, your royal pain} Peter said with an eye roll. 

“Let me try,” Dewey then said, getting up and taking Peter’s place behind Holly’s chair. 

Peter went and sat beside Webby, letting her play with the loose thread on his sleeve. 

A second later...

“OW! DEWEY!”

“Sorry!”

“OW!”

“I’m sorry!”

“OW—okay, stop!” Holly smacked her brother’s hands away, huffing angrily. “You’re awful at hair!”

“Hey, at least I was better than Peter!” Dewey protested. 

Peter glared at him. {You were not}

Dewey glared back. {Was too}

{Were not!}

{Was too!}

{Were not!}

{Was too!}

{That’s it!}

Peter lunged at Dewey and they fell to the floor in a mess of fists and feet. 

Webby gasped excitedly. “Ooh, I hear wrestling! I totally want in!” she cried, and then jumped on top of the boys. 

Probably having heard the commotion, Louie appeared in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Webby trapping both Dewey and Peter in headlocks. 

Holly sighed. “All I wanted was a ponytail.”

Louie stepped over their other siblings and stood behind Holly’s chair. “I’ll give ya one,” he said, taking Holly’s brush and elastic. 

Hardly half a minute later, and Louie had tied his sister’s hair up perfectly. Without even pulling or poking her in the eye!

“How’d you do that?” Holly asked, astonished. 

Louie shrugged. “I used to watch Uncle Donald do your hair. It wasn’t hard to figure out,” he explained. 

Holly beamed and threw her arm around Louie’s neck. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You’re my new favourite brother!”

“Hey!”

{Hey!}

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I just created this series! What you think of the name? It popped into my head.


End file.
